Some Assistance If You Please?
by daisherz365
Summary: Sometimes even PA's need help with getting ready, Mycroft only has to do one thing. It shouldn't take too much away from the night's festivities. Inspired by Blood-Sucker-1428 A First Time For Everything / MYTHEA


**SOME ASSISTANCE IF YOU PLEASE?**

 _Sometimes even PA's need help with getting ready, Mycroft only has to do one thing. It shouldn't take too much away from the night's festivities._

This is loosely inspired by Blood-Sucker-1428's latest chapter of AFTFE (#51). She was lovely enough to give me permission to run with the idea even when I was being super vague about what I was going to write. More Mythea the better, right?

I hope you guys like it.

much love,

day

* * *

It's often the simplest things that seem to wear on the mind of the minor British government official. He was hoping that tonight would go swimmingly and he could go home early enough that he'd be able to enjoy a good night's sleep. He wasn't hopeful but he was keeping the idea in mind if given a sudden opportunity.

Mycroft was currently sitting on the sofa waiting on his PA who had told him that she would be quick about getting ready. He had merely shot her a look that both could read clearly as, "Really , my dear? When have you ever been quick about getting ready for galas?"

She shot him an equally patronizing look before leaving him to his waiting.

When five more minutes than the actual usual 'I'm in a hurry and need to be done with this in a time manner' time period skipped over he realized that something had gone wrong possibly.

He had begun pacing waiting for her. Partly out of boredom and the other because he had begun to think of all the reasons why she was taking so long. It could be plenty on the side of vanity but with the effort she put into it he didn't see how tonight that was the issue.

As he mulled on it Anthea sighed. She really hated that this stupid thing had to decide to happen tonight. She had managed to take ten minutes less in getting everything together; from her hair to her makeup.

Then the blasted dress had to create a hiccup. She decided it was entirely the dresses fault and not how she decided to style her hair.

regardless she had spent a good five minutes more deciding if she should bother Mycroft with it. Another three minutes of telling her it was moronic of her to even thinking of doing so before she was padding her feet out to where he was now standing and in his strides of pacing. She smiled at that as she grumbled to herself.

"Sir?" She sighed.

Mycroft jerked his head to side and frowned at his friend's pitiful look.

"What happened?"

She gave him a sheepish look.

"I got stuck."

"You got stuck?" That tone of his made her roll her eyes. "The dress, sir." She sighed, turning minutely so that he could see it.

He just stared.

"Could you...if you could assist me? Sir?" She implored him.

"How else would we get to the gala in a timely manner, my dear?" She could hear the smile in his voice but chose to ignore it as he moved over to her and gesTured for her to turn around. In the thirty seven seconds that followed Anthea noticed a few things.

First, Mycroft hesitated. Not completely unusual but it didn't happen often. She dismissed it as he made a tug at the zipper and seemed to ass what was holding it in it's nagged place. "Ah." He hummed. "Might I suggest you trim your hair again?"

"Noted." She sighed as he made a quick tug at the strands that had gotten caught in the sippers path and made a quick motion to move her hair out of the way completely that it almost whipped into her face. Carelessly zipping her up before moving around her.

"Get your shoes. We were expected two minutes ago."

She nodded before dashing off for them.

Mycroft had to shake his thoughts from the sight of the smooth skin of Anthea's. It had been more of her than he planned on seeing tonight. It was good to know he had used the gift certificate his brother had sent her the last Christmas to the intimates shop.

When Anthea joined him again she had that well kept joking smile on her face. "We should hurry then. Sorry for the problem I caused, sir."

He waved it off. "These things happen I suppose."

She eyed him but let him lead her out of the house and out to the car. That whole display had been quite bizarre but she enjoyed the rest of the night. As much as one could when in a room with politicians and government officials who all had something to gain.


End file.
